Rick Grimes
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Rick´s history. Rick Grimes is one the main protagonists in The Charming Dead, Walking With The Witches and a recurring character in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the husband of Lori Grimes and father of Carl and Judith Grimes (WWTW). His cousin-in-laws are Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews; along with their spouses. He is the paternal uncle of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's children. He is also the cousin-in-law to Xander Harris and his husband, Sam; as well as paternal uncle to their children. History Early Life King County, Georgia (TCD) Rick was born in the early 1970's, and grew up in Georgia, he experienced a decent childhood, and thus held a close relationship with his parents whom both had a strong influence upon him growing up. His father was a noble individual whom beared a profound wisdom, where he instilled a strong moral code of honour and bravery onto his son, and his mother frequently recited him the folklore story of ‘The Stone in The Road’. He also became greatly inspired by the old war-time tales of his late grandfather, whom served during the Second World War. He grew up alongside his closest friend Shane Walsh, where the two developed a strong bond together to the point where the pair came to view each other as 'brothers'. Throughout high school, Rick acted as the more disciplined of the pair and thus experienced very few short-lived relationships with girls, in contrast to Shane whom had many conquests. Academically, Rick and Shane studied at college together for police administration where they eventually graduated and became employed deputies stationed at the King County Sheriff's Department, with Shane assigned as his partner. As a young adult, Rick later met a woman named Lori, where the two eventually fell in love with each other and became married where together they had a son named Carl; the trio lived together as a typical family in a single-story house located in King County, Georgia, where Shane became a close friend of the family. Rick acted as the main financial provider of the family, serving a dutiful career in the police force, whereas Lori worked as a housewife. Over time however, Rick and Lori's marriage became increasingly strained due to Rick constantly distancing himself from her, as he generally hesitated to express his feeling regarding their marital issues and thus Rick instead opted to absorb himself through his work. This nature led to various cracks in their relationship, which resulted in harsh words directed from Lori, who once questioned whether Rick cared about his family in the presence of their son. Walking With The Witches Rick was born in the early 1970's, and grew up in Georgia, he experienced a decent childhood, and thus held a close relationship with his parents whom both had a strong influence upon him growing up. His father was a noble individual whom beared a profound wisdom, where he instilled a strong moral code of honour and bravery onto his son, and his mother frequently recited him the folklore story of ‘The Stone in The Road’. He also became greatly inspired by the old war-time tales of his late grandfather, whom served during the Second World War. He grew up alongside his closest friend Shane Walsh, where the two developed a strong bond together to the point where the pair came to view each other as 'brothers'. Throughout high school, Rick acted as the more disciplined of the pair and thus experienced very few short-lived relationships with girls, in contrast to Shane whom had many conquests. Academically, Rick and Shane studied at college together for police administration where they eventually graduated and became employed deputies stationed at the King County Sheriff's Department, with Shane assigned as his partner. As a young adult, Rick later met a woman named Lori, where the two eventually fell in love with each other and became married where together they had a son named Carl; the trio lived together as a typical family in a single-story house located in King County, Georgia, where Shane became a close friend of the family. Rick acted as the main financial provider of the family, serving a dutiful career in the police force, whereas Lori worked as a housewife. At some point before marriage, Lori had told Rick about her secret as a witch. He accepted it for the sake of his family. A trip to San Francisco, allowed Rick to meet his wife's cousins; the Charmed Ones. He was able to accept them and he as well became friends with Prue Halliwell. The visit was cut short when demons attacked the Manor and Piper and Phoebe were knocked down. Prue had been cornered in the conservatory and Lori on the verge of being attacked. Rick, protecting his son, ends up seeing his son levitate from behind him and vanquish several demons. Rick becomes angry when Phoebe and Leo want to keep Carl at the Manor. He ends up yelling at everyone to be quiet, that his son wasn't to be taken from him as it'd be dangerous to keep him in the Manor. Piper, Prue and Lori agree with Rick. Lori and Prue bind Carl's powers and the family of three goes back to King County. Sometime later, Lori was impregnated again with a girl. However Lori was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and the baby dies. Rick sits with Lori in the hospital as she slowly dies. Prue orbs in the room, announcing that she had been assigned to be Carl's whitelighter by the Powers That Be. Prue delves into the history of the world and its supernatural fighters. Rick is informed that his son would be The Hand and leader of the Pentad, as well as that his son would be the most powerful witch in the world. After a summoning of the Warren line and another explanation. Melinda Warren makes Rick put his hand on the Bowen Book of Shadows as all magical knowledge and regular knowledge flows through her and into the Book. Afterwards, Lori dies and the spirits leave. Andrea comes to say goodbye to Lori, but is angered when she finds out Lori has already died (as Prue promised Andrea that she could say goodbye before Lori died.) Andrea retrieves Lori's spirit from her body and Rick is able to see her. Lori goes into the light with Andrea and Rick tells Prue to go retrieve Carl. Later the trio arrives at the Nacon mansion where the same explanation occurs and more secrets are spilled. The Charming Dead Rick is a character in the The Charming Dead. He is a survivor of the outbreak. He is the husband of Lori Grimes and father of Carl Grimes. During the initial outbreak, Rick is shot on the job and is then hospitalized. Rick ends up in a coma and is believed to be dead by his family. After meeting Morgan Jones and his son Duane. Rick travels to Atlanta where he becomes trapped in a tank by walkers. He is rescued by Glenn Rhee and the Halliwell sisters. The six of them travel across a rooftop and into a department store, where he meets more people. They all end up escaping Atlanta minus Merle Dixon (who Rick handcuffed to a pipe on the roof for risking the lives of the others). They make it back to the survivors' camp and he is reunited with his wife and son. As time progresses, Rick slowly becomes hardened due to the severe loss of life and the environment around him, and he has shown to be more than willing to assist and protect the people he cares about. Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? Rick is a recurring character in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Personality Rick is typically calm, smart, and a good friend and father, but he will often stubbornly cling to his strong personal moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. Rick's greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to, and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. Rick is strongly non-religious, admitting to never have been much of a believer and instead puts his faith in his family and the group members around him. He also appears to view religion and belief in God as an interference and waste of time and also does not appear to believe in the afterlife either. Throughout the first season, while adapting to the new apocalyptic world, Rick maintains his honor and moral code and is shown to be incredibly protective of his group and their well-being as seen when he attempted to return to Atlanta to save Merle Dixon's life. He is also shown to be willing to use deadly force to protect his group as he threatens Daryl Dixon a few times with his revolver when he acts out. Upon entering the CDC and learning of the severity of the apocalypse, Rick refuses to allow his family and group to die in the exploding CDC and claims that there is still hope and is able to convince Dr. Jenner to let them try for as long as they can. By the second season, Rick is still shown to be extremely protective of his group as seen by his devotion to find the missing Sophia, despite Shane's argument that she is dead and also refuses to risk his group's residency on Hershel's farm due to Lori's pregnancy by going along with Hershel's views of the Walkers still being people. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed, so far: * Leon Basset (Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * The name Rick originates from "Richard," which is derived from German, French, and English meaning "powerful leader". * According to Robert Kirkman, regarding his inspiration behind the character, he stated "Rick Grimes is really just a bunch of made up stuff that I thought would work. Every writer kind of writes themselves to a certain extent so all the sadistic stuff in Rick Grimes is totally me! Not really. It's just a character I'm pretending exists in my head and then writing the stories down on paper as you do." * 100 actors auditioned for the role of Rick Grimes, most notably Jamie Bamber, Stuart Townsend, Ethan Embry, Mark Pellegrino and Thomas Jane, eventually Andrew Lincoln was officially cast in April 2010 due to Robert Kirkman labeling him as 'an amazing find'. * In preparation for the role, Andrew Lincoln stated that he sought inspiration from Gary Cooper from his work in the American western film High Noon (1959), whom Lincoln cited as an influence to his character: "He's a divided man between his responsibilities and his marriage. He's not like the Clint Eastwood figure, the loner. It's more complicated than that. He's got a softer heart, so that was definitely an inspiration for me as well." * Andrew Lincoln also noted that he took inspiration from the novel The Road, ''most notably from "the man" portrayed by Viggo Mortensen, who shares several similarities to Rick. Both survivors have are southern American and appear to be in their 40s. They both lost their wives during the apocalypse and travel with their sons in search of a safe haven. * Rick was awarded the 2014 ''People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Anti-Hero. * Rick has appeared in the most episodes over any other character, followed by Daryl. * Rick does not appear to have any form of religious beliefs, and is most possibly atheist - this has been supported several times throughout the series. ** In "Secrets Gone Bye" he reluctantly agrees to say grace during a meal with Morgan and Duane. ** In "What Lies Ahead," upon entering a church he claims to have been "never much of a believer." * Rick owns a silver Kenneth Cole Watch, which he keeps as a personal memento of his father. * Rick's blood type is A+. The same as his son, Carl. And in TCD, Paige Matthews shares this blood type with him. * Although Rick has primarily shown to be right-handed, he has been shown several times throughout the show to use weapons with his left hand. It is possible that Rick is ambidextrous, * As shown in his house, Rick owned an American flag painting, indicating that he was patriotic. ** Interstingly, his grandfather was a World War 2 veteran. * Rick appears to be a fan of Georgian music including Ronnie Dawson "Action Packed" as well as Old 97's "If my heart was a car." of which he keeps on a personal CD. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Rick Grimes - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Walking Dead Category:Charming Dead Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Males Category:Grimes Family